


蓝色发带使用指南

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 发带play（？）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 卢卡要用比赛时使用的蓝色发带惩罚没回他电话的伊万。





	蓝色发带使用指南

**Author's Note:**

> 非常规发带play，灵感来自昨天比赛的蓝色发带。  
> 本来想写个comfort sex，最后这却变成了个好笑的chē。有点像《奖惩不明》第二部。  
> 对不起我又忘了让他们戴套。

    事情本不该如此。

    副队长原只是来找他的队长聊天，聊近两场不如人意的国家队比赛，聊不久之后的国家德比，再私密一点，聊莫德里奇最近太瘦、褶子太多，是不是因为太累、或心理压力太大。

    谈话进行到一半时，坐在床沿的莫德里奇说“好冷”，接着钻进被窝，只露出不久前吹干的头发与干燥的双臂。

    拉基蒂奇抓起放在床头的润肤乳，往手心里挤下乳白色后、将它们抹上莫德里奇的手臂，抹完一只手臂再换另一只。

    “伊万，也帮我涂一涂背部。”莫德里奇命令，然后拉开被子、翻过身，将衣衫掀起，背部暴露在冰冷空气中。

    事后，拉基蒂奇回想，这次冲动应该是莫德里奇起的头，而不是他的错。沾着乳液的掌心沿着背肌往下走，在腰窝反复打转，将皮肤由乏味的干燥变为情色的滑腻。手指在裤头边缘徘徊时，他看莫德里奇毫无抗拒，贴着枕头的嘴发出“用力点”或“慢点”的普通指令，但它们在拉基蒂奇耳里全都变了味。

    他突然来了勇气，拉起睡裤与底裤的松紧带，勇敢地往内里探，大手覆上柔软的臀部。那里干燥得起了一些明显的疙瘩。

    一边揉着莫德里奇的臀部，拉基蒂奇一边靠近他的耳边，说：“卢卡，太干了，我想让它变湿。”

    接收到暗示强烈的信号，享受着按摩的莫德里奇毫不犹豫地将拉基蒂奇往被窝里扯。脱下裤子后，勾在对方背部上的粗壮双腿偶尔用脚后跟在腰窝挑逗，他边接像是要把多日未见面的情绪给消化的火热又略粗暴的吻，边听拉基蒂奇在他耳边助兴地抱怨——“今天凯恩是不是碰了你的胸，嗯？”、“我看到了一张你半倒在地的照片，你的大腿……该死的，摄影师为什么要把它放出来？今晚你一定又成为无数男孩女孩的意淫对象。”

    “……但感谢上帝，能够亲吻你大腿内侧的只有我一个。”拉基蒂奇边说，手边往莫德里奇的大腿探，手指在私处与大腿根交接的缝隙中摩擦，轻抚附近不寻常的扎手耻毛，“卢卡，你……修剪过了吗？”

    “对，在上一场比赛后。伊万，轻点，还很扎手……”

    “别人剪的吗？”声音带上不悦。

    “不，不是，是我自己剪的。”

     拉基蒂奇低头看莫德里奇的私处，青涩的修剪痕迹显示它们来自无经验的新人之手，对方说的是实话。还好是实话，他没法想象若知晓他人也曾目睹过莫德里奇的下体、且手指在附近忙活过，一向平静稳重的自己会怎样。

    他移动身子，嘴唇靠近埋在短短的耻毛中的莫德里奇的阴茎，然后张嘴含下，头颅一上一下地开始为其口交。拉基蒂奇偶尔吐出性器、伸出舌头将附近的毛发舔湿，扎舌的感觉竟给他带来诡异的快感，使他更为兴奋地加快了口交的速度。

    双腿夹在拉基蒂奇头部两侧的莫德里奇不自觉地微微挺动腰部，让紧绷的阴茎在对方湿热的口腔中抽插。舌面带有微小疙瘩的舌头拂过耻毛时，他抗拒地说“痒”、羞耻地说“伊万……不要……”，但膝盖却又将对方的头颅夹得更紧，顶着胯渴求更多的舔舐抚平那不齐的阴毛。

    身子一紧，他突然拱起身，微凉的精液直射入拉基蒂奇的喉咙。

    拉基蒂奇起身，卸下阻碍的长裤，然后重新压在莫德里奇身上。他晃动着下身，用自身的阴茎摩擦身下刚射了精的性器，偶尔将从龟头溢出的前列腺液抹在被他的唾液覆盖的耻毛上。

    “天……”短短的毛发扎得他的性器前端又疼又爽，“会痒吗，卢卡？”

    “嗯？”

    “我是说……”他在莫德里奇颈侧吸吮，手往二人摩擦的下身探去，将两根性器握在手中，“……剃掉私处的毛发，等它们重新长出来时……”

    “嗯……很痒……”

    “那你今天比赛的时候……”

    “别说了，比赛时我一直想要……”

    “‘ _球星莫德里奇在比赛时不断挠下身_ ’——哈，这个标题听起来非常好笑。”

    “——还有 _丢脸_ 。很丢脸。”说完，莫德里奇咬着拉基蒂奇的下唇吐了一声呻吟，同时双腿将对方勾得跟紧。

    “还很 _淫荡_ 。我知道我不该这么说，但是感觉很淫荡。就像……”担心接下来说的话莫德里奇会不喜欢，拉基蒂奇预先做准备般温柔地沿下颌亲吻，“……就像你很需要被操一般。”

    莫德里奇被对方少有的大尺度发言惊到，顿了几秒后才开口：“这确实不像你会说的话，伊万。但在床上偶尔对我说说也不错，或许我们常该这样。虽然我不知道为什么你今天会这样。”

    “还不是因为太久没见到你……还有哈里·凯恩，他今天碰了你的胸。”说完，拉基蒂奇的手伸到莫德里奇胸前两点上，揉捏。

    “嗯……天，伊万，你好意思抱怨吗？这段时间里你没给我打过电话，而我的电话你也不回。”

    拉基蒂奇停下手中的动作，反问：“你给我打过电话？”

    “对，你没接。”

    “抱歉，或许是我没注意到。最近太累了。真的对不起。”手指重新动了起来。

    “道歉没用，还必须要惩罚。”

    “好啊，什么都可以。等你想好了，和我说。”

    “……我已经想好了。”

    “是什么？”

     莫德里奇突然从情欲中脱离，抓起放在床头的今天比赛时用的蓝色发带。赛前，拉基蒂奇曾玩着它对他说：“比赛后，可不可以把它留给我？”

     “所以，伊万，如你所愿……”拿着蓝色细条的手往拉基蒂奇下身伸去，将它在性器的顶端缠绕，盖过细微的铃口，最后熟练地打一个蝴蝶结。

   

    但莫德里奇没想到自己想出的歪点子会让自己也遭罪。

    他只是想给拉基蒂奇一点有情趣味道的惩罚——延迟射精，或者说把射精的控制权交到他的手里。然而在思考惩罚计划时，却忘记了那根顶端带蓝色蝴蝶结的阴茎在射精前还要进入他的身体，并抽插，并摩擦前列腺。

    该死的，怎么会在这种事上犯傻。敞开双腿等待被进入的莫德里奇想。

    而跪坐在他双腿间的拉基蒂奇，在意识到正堵塞自己阴茎铃口的发带会给莫德里奇带去更多刺激、给今晚注入更多趣味时，表情由垂下眼的难过变为了扬起嘴角的愉悦。

    他迫不及待地问正深呼吸放松的人：“卢卡，我可以开始了吗？”

    “我有些后悔。要不这个惩罚……”

    “不，我做错了事。”拉基蒂奇俯身，压在对方身上亲吻，“卢卡，请必须要惩罚我。”

    莫德里奇抬眼，同微笑着的拉基蒂奇对视。他乖，但也从未如此乖顺过。被下半身支配的坏人，莫德里奇想。

    最后，他害羞地转过头，放手一搏地回答：“算了，你来吧。”语气无奈得像自己才是受惩罚的那一个。

    系着蓝色蝴蝶结的阴茎却不着急，富有耐心地在紧张的穴口处打转，摩擦附近的褶皱——有时用没有被掩盖住的顶端皮肤，有时用细条状的发带。顶端偶尔探进穴中，感受到内里的欢迎与渴望后，拉基蒂奇又不怀好意地将它从莫德里奇体内抽出，换来不满的呜咽声。

    他等难耐的莫德里奇开始用脚轻踢他的臀部作催促时，才仁慈地终于决定进入。粗暴地一穿到底——拉基蒂奇想这么干。但担心他的道具发带会因摩擦而解开，还担心莫德里奇会疼，最终拉基蒂奇还是选择如平常般温柔地进入。

    阴茎进一点，然后又退一点，等肉穴的主人再三哀求后才缓缓进入到更深处。拉基蒂奇轻摇着腰，让卡在甬道中的蝴蝶结摩擦周围的红肉。

    他说：“蓝色和里面的粉红很配。”若是有透视眼就好，他想。

    体内的痒得不到安抚的莫德里奇紧锁眉头，喘着气生气地骂：“和你的粉色球鞋他妈的也很配。操……伊万你能不能好好进来。”

    “不能。”拉基蒂奇坏笑地拒绝，却听话地停止玩弄、直接将整根性器往肉穴深处送。

    被压着的人惊叫，抱怨不要这么深，他还没有适应。

    “抱歉，我也还没适应这个蝴蝶结。”

    “……你明明就是故意这么做的。等等……它碰到了……”

    “碰到了什么？”

    “……你知道的。再往左一点，伊万。”

    “好的。——碰到了什么，卢卡，你快说。”

    莫德里奇睁开原本因瘙痒难耐和开始升起的快感而闭上的双眼，埋怨地望着双腿间的拉基蒂奇，烦躁地回答：“ _我的前列腺，我的敏感点。_ ——伊万，今晚你为什么这么烦人？”

    “只是把握偶尔控制你的机会罢了，亲爱的卢卡。”被骂的拉基蒂奇弯下腰亲吻，揉揉莫德里奇的头发后又重新立好身子，“好了好了，接下来我会听话。”

    他说完便开始了抽插。柱身保持着以往的正常速度摩擦甬道，顶端同盘踞在上的发带共同碾过前列腺，一手扶着搭在他肩膀上的一条腿，另一手去揉弄挺立的乳首。五指滑过莫德里奇的胎记、锁骨、脖颈、下巴、半张的嘴唇，最后探进口腔，同湿黏的舌交缠。

    听话的拉基蒂奇没有任何问题，他照常地操着莫德里奇，没耍什么故意挑逗人的伎俩。但有问题的是发带制成的蝴蝶结。它在莫德里奇体内不断捣乱，磨得他手脚蜷缩，含着拉基蒂奇手指的嘴偶尔不自觉地用牙齿咬上它们，引来对方吃痛的声音。

    “抱歉……”

    “没事。卢卡，很疼吗？”

    “不、不是疼。”

_——其实是太爽了。_

     抬起一只手臂挡住双眼，莫德里奇羞耻地坦诚道：“……发带弄得我难受。”

    其实拉基蒂奇也不好受。缠绕在阴茎上的发带本就是对他的惩罚，不说待会它会阻止他畅快地射精，现在，发带随着运动也在一点点地与他敏感的顶端摩擦，磨得他难受。

     但难受归难受，拉基蒂奇还是相当喜欢并享受这类非常规道具带来的情趣，他才不会主动要求将它解下。不过，他也没有将它解下的权力。身下那个被自己的私人物件欺负得冒出生理性泪水的人才有。

     拉基蒂奇弯腰，压在莫德里奇身上，抱着对方开始加大抽插的幅度与力度。感受壁肉将阴茎包裹得更紧，他兴奋地靠在莫德里奇耳边，开始说些荤话，什么“平日在你额前如天使光圈般的发带正在操着你啊，卢卡”，或者是“回俱乐部时也戴上它好吗？让伯纳乌的那群人知道你喜欢谁”。

_这到底是对谁的惩罚？_ ——莫德里奇艰难地伸长手臂、在迷糊中用力拍拉基蒂奇正在前后移动的臀部。

    “伊万，你今晚到底想不想射精了？”

    没想到他的这一拍打使拉基蒂奇更为兴奋，换来阴茎进入到更深处。

    拉基蒂奇收起刚才那些乱七八糟的话，像吐着舌头的忠诚大狗一样终于说了些以往做爱时会说的正常话： _好了，我错了，但是我真的很想让你的那些队友都知道你到底属于谁，每次看到你在训练时和他们打闹，我都会难过。_

    “我都说过，嗯……别总是翻那些训练图来看。和他们亲密接触是我没法控制的事……不要吃这些无谓的醋。”

    “没办法，我控制不住。讲得卢卡你好像没看过我的训练图似的。搜索喜欢的人的最新照片很正常。”

    “偶尔，只是偶尔。慢一点，拜托……”

    拉基蒂奇故意突然将速度放得极慢。听到莫德里奇骂脏，他像计划得逞的小孩一样笑了起来。

    “‘ _只是偶尔_ ’，我也很开心。只要你还想着我，不管有多远，我就觉得你已经给我够多的了。”

    “天，现在别给我温柔告白的那一套。动起你的下半身，你那个在前不久发的坐球图中非常明显地膨胀起的下半身，拉基蒂奇。”

   

    察觉储存多日的精液快要有冲出的欲望，阴茎仍受束缚的拉基蒂奇爆着额头的青筋、声音低沉隐忍地问莫德里奇，他能不能射精。

    “不能。别忘了现在是对你的惩……操。”说到此处，莫德里奇的前列腺又被体内的发带折磨，“等我射了之后……你才能……”

    那就让莫德里奇尽快射精吧。拉基蒂奇想。他的阴茎疯狂地朝那一点撞去，催促着它的主人赶快释放。

    莫德里奇招架不住年下人的年轻气盛。手指甲陷进拉基蒂奇的背部肌肉中、划出深红的印子。他边喘边叫着“伊万”，在无意识说出的“好棒”与“好爽”中达到了第一波高潮，在两具炽热的肉身之间射出了浓稠白浊。

    余韵稍稍退去一些后，拉基蒂奇的阴茎仍在因高潮而凶猛收缩的甬道中轻缓抽插。让发带边骚扰四周的壁肉，他边问：“卢卡……我可以射了吗？”

    呼吸渐渐平复的莫德里奇睁眼，看拉基蒂奇一脸愉悦与期待，仿佛没有受到任何惩罚。

    “我可没说过第一次射精后发带就能解下。”

    “那……”拉基蒂奇趴在莫德里奇身上，讨好地啄吻，“……你想要几次？”

    “不知道，看情况吧。”

    “可是，”阴茎从肉体中抽出、搭上莫德里奇的腹部，沾着淫秽体液的发带摩擦着聚在小腹上的精液，“戴着它我不能做这么多次，卢卡。”

    拉基蒂奇的双眼中又流出常见的无辜。老天，莫德里奇最受不了他这样。每次对方一摆出这样的无暇狗狗眼，他无论如何都不会、也不想拒绝。

    他用高挺的鼻梁摩擦拉基蒂奇的鼻尖，说：“好吧，你真烦。”

    “反正你喜欢。”

    莫德里奇的手伸向夹在二人身体间的受惩罚的阴茎，轻轻解开顶端罪恶的蝴蝶结，然后将又黏又湿的蓝色发带往床下丢。拉基蒂奇仿佛是重获自由般，深深地呼出一口气。

    重新攀上对方的身体，莫德里奇说：“伊万，快进来吧，射在里面。”

 

    被丢在床下的蓝色发带没有被冷落。凌晨，在二人双双射出最后一波稀薄精液后，拉基蒂奇趴在莫德里奇身上喘着气休息。

    他看到躺在地毯上多时的发带，挪了挪身子，伸手将它拿回。

    “把它丢了，太脏了。”看到的莫德里奇说。

    拉基蒂奇摇摇头，拿着肮脏的发带，凑近莫德里奇，将它放置在对方额前。

    “又肮脏又圣洁。”他蹦出一句莫名其妙的话。

    “唉，你真是……”反正现在全身挂着体液与汗液的他也是脏的，莫德里奇便任由对方乱来，“待会丢掉就好。”

    “不要，你难得地戴一次……”

     话被莫德里奇打断：“你想看的话，以后我也可以戴蓝色的，可以吗？反正和你的球鞋很配。”天，他觉得若是拉基蒂奇哪天想看彩虹色的，或许他都会同意。

     “好啊。”

     莫德里奇取下额头上的发带，闻到味道后嫌弃地皱起眉，说：“伊万，我先睡了。好累。记得把发带丢掉。”然后把它往拉基蒂奇那边丢去。

    

    他扯过被子，翻身就睡，完全没看到拉基蒂奇在和他道“晚安”、留下晚安吻后，拿着珍贵的蓝色发带跑去了浴室。

 

**-fin-**


End file.
